Big Time Christmas
'Big Time Christmas '''is the 2010 made-for-television film/the third film of the series film franchise of the Nickelodeon television series, Big Time Rush. Big Time Christmas is the 8-9th episodes of season 2 and stars Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., Logan Henderson, Ciara Bravo, David Anthony Higgins, Tanya Chisholm, Stephen Kramer Glickman and special guest stars Miranda Cosgrove and Snoop Dogg. It aired on December 4, 2010. Plot Big Time Rush want to have a very good Christmas this year, and they are trying to get to sing with celebrities so they can get back to Minnesota, whilst Gustavo wants to have a vacation in Fiji. Katie and Mrs.Knight try to pack up to get back to Minnesota, but suddenly Griffin showed up at the studio and ordered BTR and Gustavo to make a Holiday EP for their album. So BTR and Gustavo have to finish their new songs on time so that they could catch their flights. After the first song was finished, Griffin ordered them to make the other 2 songs celebrity duets. BTR is then able to sing with Miranda Cosgrove and then Snoop Dogg. But when they'e going to the airport, news hit that the Minnesota airport was closed due to a snow storm. Mr.Bitters is not spreading very much Christmas joy. So Katie is determined to teach him about Christmas cheer. At the end, BTR, Mrs. Knight, and Katie stayed in LA and celebrated Christmas with Mr. Bitters and then were joined by Gustavo and Kelly who missed their flight. Quotes "James: I heard, this old lady lost her artificial leg, and found it the next morning in her stocking!" "Snoop Dogg: Yeah! Let's get dressed. It's time to go to Grandma's". "Kendall :Aw, come on, Snoop." "Logan: Don't make us wear ''that." "James and Carlos: It's not our ''style, man!" ''Snoop Dogg: Well, what do ya'll want to wear?" Kendall: Everybody loves ham? Music *All I Want For Christmas Is You feat. Miranda Cosgrove *Beautiful Christmas *Let's Stay in Our PJ's (All Christmas Long) feat. Snoop Dogg (cartoon) *12 Days of Christmas (Big Time Rush Version) feat. Snoop Dogg Production Kendall Schmidt announced via Twitter (HeffronDrive) on September 28, 2010 that this Christmas special is in production. It aired on December 4, 2010, since that is the month of Christmas.Pictures of the making of the film have been revealed. Filming of the movie ended as of October 13, 2010. Trivia *James flirts with Miranda in this episode. In the iCarly episode "iSaw Him First", James Maslow's character, Shane, is the subject of Carly's flirtations. Also this is second time Miranda Cosgrove and James Maslow worked together since he guest-starred on her show iCarly in episode "iSaw Him First" *This episode is the second time that Fabio appears in, the first time being in Big Time Dance. *This episode is the second time that Katie unplugs the cable on purpose, the first time in Big Time School of Rocque. *This episode is the first episode to show a different type of animation. *The animation for "Let’s Stay In Our PJs (All Christmas Long)" was provided by Butch Hartman (a.k.a the creator of Danny Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, and T.U.FF Puppy). *Miranda Cosgrove of Drake & Josh and iCarly appeared in this episode as herself. *Snoop Dogg also appeared as himself. *Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber were mentioned in this holiday special. *This was the third TV movie of the series. *The commercial for it aired during Big Time Prank. *This episode was viewed by 5.0 million total viewers on its premiere night, ranking as the top telecast on the night of its first airing. *A season 1 reference is when Fabio says "Oh no, not Big Time Rush again", because in "Big Time Dance", Kendall and Katie trapped him in their apartment. *Another season 1 reference is "A Yard Squirrel Christmas", which was stated as one of Gustavo's platinum records in the first episode, "Big Time Pilot". *The Yard Squirrels are a parody of The Nutty Squirrels. *"Snoop Dogg Jamophonic Headphones" are a possible parody of "The Beats by Dr. Dre". *Also, Yard Squirrels are a reference to Alvin and the Chimpmunks. Gallery Click here 208-209 08-09 Category:Movies Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials